


Ann Wants to Dance

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Ann was thinking about ways to improve herself as a person. Feeling that dancing can help her future, she tries to work on it. She then finds out how powerful an effect her dancing has on Akira.





	Ann Wants to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Another Akira/Ann story! This story started forming after I watched some clips of Persona 5 Dancing Star Night. There was this one video of a showcase of the cheerleading costumes in the game and the first girl was Ann dancing to “Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There. She had her hair down as well and My God. Ann is…WOW. I had to make a story about it. If you want to visualise what the routine I’m imagining for the story is, watch this video from DismArchus on Youtube.
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHVdseBqJ8U&feature=youtu.be
> 
> It showcases the four main girls and they’re all pretty awesome actually. Ann’s part is 0:05 to 3:41. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story!

As Ann was walking through the hallways of Shujin Academy, she was contemplating on how she could improve herself as a person. At the same time, she wondered if there were any extra skills she should develop in order to reach her dream of becoming a professional model and possibly an actor in the future. While she was deep in thought, a sign caught her attention on one of the walls of Shujin. She approaches and inspects it.

“Cheerleading for Shujin Academy. Apply now.” she said to herself.

“Hmmm….”

-3 weeks later-

Akira was having a pleasant day. It was a calm weekend and today, Ann invited him over to her place. He couldn’t help but feel excited with the idea of spending the entire day with Ann. As he hummed a little when arriving at the lobby of Ann’s apartment building, it was then he realized that he and Ann actually never discussed what they were doing that day. For him though, it didn’t matter if they just stayed in and watched a movie, or moved elsewhere afterwards. As long as he was with her, he would be all right with anything. 

He swatted the small issue out of his head feeling it was nothing to worry about. Ann must have invited him for a reason. The possibility of a surprise awaiting him made his anticipation triple. He loved Ann’s surprises. She was definitely talented in that department. Whenever she prepared something for him, she went all out and he felt he had to step up his game when he tried surprising her. Ann would always say that he does great in surprises too, but he can’t help but feel she deserves even better. 

“Haaa….” Akira happily sighs thinking about some happy memories.

He rides the elevator heading to her floor and wonders what could be in store for him. 

A few moments later, he arrives in front of her door to her apartment and rings the doorbell.

Soon, the sound of footsteps can be heard heading to the door. A few shuffling sounds were audible from the other side, before the door was opened. The sight of his beautiful girlfriend, Ann, greets Akira.

“Hi there! Thanks for coming!” Ann happily says.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss a chance to be with you.” Akira smiles. He leans a little as he kisses her on the cheek. She blushes a little with a huge smile.

“Ohhhh you…” Ann happily replies.

“Come in. Come in.”

As they walked through her apartment, Akira really admired how nice and modern it was. It was quite spacious and most of the time, she had the place all to herself due to her parents being abroad. Most of the time, they also spent their moments at Ann’s room. A nice room with shades of pink and red, and filled with items which screamed the essence of Ann. He loved that room to bits because everything reminded him of the girl he loved so much. They head straight there and Akira sits down on one of the chairs of Ann, which had a large heart-shaped pillow. Ann herself sat down on her bed. Feeling like they were both comfortable, Akira asks Ann what she had in mind for this afternoon.

“So, Ann. What do you want to do today? Want to watch a movie? We can relax here. We can also go shopping for some ingredients and cook some food here for dinner together…your thoughts?” 

Ann smiled at the suggestions of Akira. It looked like she agreed with several of the things mentioned. She however shook her head and stood up.

“They all sound good and maybe we can do one or two of those later, but for now I wanted your help with something.”

“Oh? Help? What is it?” asked Akira.

“Well… You see. Right I told you I wanted to improve myself as a person? So recently, I decided to try something new.”

“Oookay? Something new? What is it?” asked Akira. Curious to what she was doing currently.

“You wait right here. Let me just step out for a moment. Oh! Can you also do me a favor, and move that table to the side? Also that other chair you’re sitting down to the far side of the room.”

“W-wait. What’s going on? You’re really making me curious and excited. Haha.” Akira’s heart was growing in anticipation. 

“Okay….uhm. Fine. I’ll tell you. You see… I’m trying to improve my dancing.” says Ann.

“Dance? Why?” asked Akira.

“Well…I feel like it’s something I can use in the future. I wasn’t exactly the best dancer in the world but I felt I had a bit of talent for it. I thought if I really worked hard on it, it can help me boost my career in the future in case I become an actress or something.”

Akira contemplates this decision of hers to try dancing. It made sense to him and dancing was also a good way to stay fit and healthy. 

“Okay. Sounds like a great plan! So I’m guessing you want me to judge whether you’re dancing good? You’re going to perform a little? You know I’ll be biased, right? The fact that I’m super IN LOVE with you won’t make me the most impartial judge.” Akira laughed. 

“Haha. Come on Akira. At least TRY!” Ann giggled as she spoke. 

“The fact that you’re my boyfriend is the reason why I want to show you first. What if I’m really bad? At least you can be not harsh about it. Just try your best, okay?” Ann makes a cute puppy dog pout with her request.

Akira couldn’t resist. His heart melted at the sight. All he could do was sigh and agree.

“Alright, sweetie. I’ll do my best to be honest about your dancing.” he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Yes! Perfect!” Ann said happily.

The two of them then rearrange the room a little. The chair Akira was sitting on was now on one corner of the room along with the small table and other assorted items. It made the middle area spacious enough for at least one person to move around. Ann brings out a small roll of masking tape. She puts a little strip in front of the chair where Akira was sitting on and points at it.

“Alright Akira, I want you to sit on that chair and not go over this line to not disturb my routine. No crossing! Also. I want you to try your best to not reveal any feelings of how you think my routine is until after I say I’m done. Try to avoid laughing, or commenting, or doing strange sudden movements which tell me how good or bad my routine is, okay?”

Akira notices how concerned she was. It seemed like she really wanted to do her best. 

“Okay. No problem. I’ll stay right here. No worries. You can get ready now.” Akira smiles again.

“Thanks so much! I love you!” Ann goes towards Akira as she plants a quick peck on the cheek for him in gratitude. A bit of red on Akira’s face resulted from it. She leaves the room leaving Akira alone for the moment.

“Hmm. I wonder what kind of routine she’s planning to do?” he says to himself.

He goes to the chair, looks at the piece of tape and makes sure not to cross over it. He mentally prepares himself to be as stoic and calm as possible. 

After a few minutes, a knock comes from the other side of the door of Ann’s room. 

“Hey. Are you ready?” asked Ann.

“Yeah. Sure. I’m ready.” Akira was mentally prepared. Ready to see what she had planned.

She opens the door and… Akira’s mind was blown. 

He was wrong as he was not mentally ready for the sight he was beholding.

Ann changed out of her casual outfit into something Akira was familiar with. She was wearing a Shujin Academy cheerleading outfit. The white and red matched Ann’s style and personality. The way it fit her was amazing. Her cute curves were highlighted. The skirt that was a perfect distance above her knees, helped feature and present her immaculate legs. She was perfect. What made it even more breathtaking was that Ann removed her pigtails and let her flawless blonde hair fall down. It was wavy and moving and absolutely gorgeous. He loved it. He once again thanked the universe that he was blessed with such a wonderful girlfriend.

“Thank you…God….” Akira’s voice leaked out.

“Did you say something, Akira?” asked Ann.

“N-nothing! Ehem…I mean. Ann. What’s with the cheerleading outfit? Does that mean when you said dancing, you want to try out for the Shujin cheerleaders?”

“Yeah. Actually that’s it. I rented this from the school. They said I could use this for the meantime so I can practice for my audition.”

“I see.” Akira once again becomes calm and stoic after recollecting himself. He thinks about her decision.

“Well. I think cheerleading will be a good add on to your extra curricular activities. It’s also good for your resume. The dancing routines can be useful and these can be good for you in the future for your career. It can also help you meet new people. Definitely a good idea.”

“I’m glad you agree! But, I have to see if I’m capable enough though. That’s why you’re here to help me.”

Akira nods and prepares himself for her dance routine. 

“I just hope that it doesn’t eat time from your job.” asked Akira. Concern leaked out from his voice.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. If for example, the training is too time constraining, then I might not join after all.” said Ann.

“Hmm. Okay. Let’s see your routine.” said Akira.

Ann goes to her phone and connects to her speakers in her room. She prepares and starts to play a song. She quickly heads to the center of the room as she starts off in a pose. The music begins just in time as she playfully twirls her finger and begins her dance routine. She sees Akira quiet and calm, sitting in the corner of the room. She wanted to make a good impression. She’s had three weeks of practice to prepare for this.

The song picks up, as she begins to do her steps. All of these steps were a mixture of things she’s read and studied online, dance moves she’s seen the cheerleaders do, and all blended in with her own personal dance style which matched her personality. This was something she worked hard on. A dance, which was an “Ann Takamaki” dance. Others would say it was filled with cute charm, fun and grace. In the other side of the room, Akira was quiet and not saying a word. No emotions on his face. Ann noticed but was glad. No distractions. She continued doing her steps. 

 

After a moment, Ann was starting to have fun. She’d throw in a cute wink, a model pose, and a spin every so often in the song. When the song would dramatically make a beat, her moves would become pronounced, synced and timed. She knew when to move and which parts of the song she needed to do her “freestyle” movements.

“Wake up…Get Up…Get Out There…” 

The chorus begins and she starts to go all out in performing all the moves she memorized by heart. The beat of her heart was in time with the song. Ann felt like she was on fire. The dancing hadn’t felt this fun in all her sessions practicing. She starts to think that the fact that she had an audience helped. Or maybe it was because she had Akira with her, that she was able to bring out her best. She kept on going. 

A few steps later she goes into doing some mixes with her original routine. She’d throw some cute flirts and flying kisses towards the audience who happened to only be Akira. He on the other hand was still quiet and stoic. Not a single word or big movement done since her dance begun. Ann was starting to wonder about him but this is what she wanted and she didn’t let him distract her. 

The song was nearing it’s end. She was giving it her all. Adding in the last few skips and small jumps in place. She spins and does some interesting arm movements and quick knee bends. Her heartbeat was racing with all these actions. It was definitely thrilling. The song then begins to wind down. She finishes with a few last moves including a quick turn away. Finally the song finishes and she ends with a pose with her hands on her hips looking straight towards Akira. 

“It’s over…whew.” Ann thought.

After that, there was silence. No words were said for at least twenty seconds. Ann took in a few breaths and wiped away a bit of sweat she accumulated. Now she wanted to know what her boyfriend thought.

“Sooo…Akira. What do you think?”

Akira begins to adjust in his seat. He leans back on the chair and pushes his glasses up a little. He looks to be thinking for a moment. 

Even more silence. 

Finally he speaks up. Still no emotion on his face.

“Ann. First off. The song. Where’s it from?”

“The song? I found it on the Internet. It’s nice right? I felt the beats would be perfect. The song is about rebellion.”

“I see… Yeah. It’s a good song. Good choice.” Akira smiles. Ann for that moment starts to be a bit happy but then see Akira go back to his blank face.

“Second. Those dance steps. Where are they from?” 

“The dance steps? I learned and got inspired from both the cheerleading dances and different dances I watched online. But they’re mostly steps I made and which I prepared myself for the song.” said Ann.

“You prepared the dance steps? Hmmm… Okay. That’s… interesting….Hmmm…” said Akira.

Ann however sees that he was still so blank faced. “Interesting? What does he mean?” she thought.

Akira clears his throat as he begins to make his verdict.

“Ann. In all honesty…your dancing has told me one thing.”

“What is it?” asked Ann.

“Don’t join the cheerleaders.” Akira said. It was said in a monotone voice. His face was looking away from her. He looked towards the floor away from her eyes.

“Oh…” Ann said. Her heart started to feel disappointed. 

“That bad, huh?” she continued saying.

Ann was starting to look down towards the floor as well. Her heart began to feel painful. She practiced so hard and all she got was a less than mediocre review. A small tear appears from her eye. But she quickly wipes it away. She looks towards Akira who continues to look towards the floor.

“He’s probably feeling guilty for saying that.” Ann thought. She however was a little glad she learned the truth.

“Thanks for watching me perform anyway.” said Ann.

“Of course…Anytime.” Akira was still gazing away as he spoke. Ann was starting to get a bit upset that he was looking away from her but was asked another question by Akira. 

“Ann. Can I cross over or remove this piece of tape?”

“Y-yeah. I’m done. It’s fine.” said Ann.

“Good.” Akira said. He then quickly stood up. He bent down a little and removed the piece of tape quickly. 

“I HATE THIS STRIP OF TAPE.” Akira said in a serious voice. 

Ann was a bit confused from his action. She starts to ask why.

“What’s wrong with the ta—-“

Before she could finish, a quick Akira swoops towards her and holds her in a sweet embrace. Right after that moment, he lets go of her from the embrace as he uses both of his hands to hold and caress her cheeks as he kisses her so passionately and deeply.

Ann was stunned. Her arms automatically wrap around his back. Her eyes close from the intensity of this amazing kiss. Why was he kissing her so passionately? Was it pity for the dance? The kiss was really REALLY good and Ann couldn’t deny she liked it a lot but she didn’t want it right now. She still felt depressed about her dance. 

“MMmmmm…” Ann finally lets go but with red colors on both their faces. She speaks up.

“A-Akira! What was that for? If this is your way of making me feel better for my poor dancing skills, then I don’t think I want this right now. “ Ann was still mumbling a little. They were still in an embrace. Ann however didn’t expect a laugh and a smile from Akira. 

Akira suddenly carries Ann in a princess carry as he gently drops her on her bed. He was sitting beside her as he slowly closes in towards her face. Ready to devour another kiss. 

“Eeeep! Akira! Quit it! What’s gotten into you!” Ann was blushing. Her boyfriend was acting so unusual and she wasn’t sure what was going on. Finally he revealed what was on his mind.

“Ann… I said what I wanted truthfully which was “Don’t join the cheerleaders. You know why?…It’s because MY GOD. Your dancing was AMAZING. SPECTACULAR…DANGEROUS.”

“W-what?!” she stuttered a bit. Ann was shocked from his comments.

“What do you mean, Akira?”

“Haha. Since the beginning of your dance, my heart jumped out of my body at least twenty times! You are super talented, skilled, stylish, cute, charming, flirty, sweet, attractive and so on!… My God. You were like a dancing devil teasing me.” said Akira with a huge grin.

“I-I was?” Ann was shyly saying. 

“Yes you were!!! You know. I wanted to jump up and start dancing with you but you said not to cross that line and not to say or show any emotion. I used every ounce of my willpower not to do so. You were breathtaking. I loved every step and dance move. Even your winks caught me by surprise! That flying kiss nearly knocked me out!” 

Ann suddenly got a bit red from the nice compliments.

“You and that cheerleading outfit are a dangerous combination. With your hair down too. Wow. I love it Ann. I didn’t say it a while ago. But wow. You look great.” Akira smiles again.

“R-really?” Ann asks.

“Yeah, really! And that’s why I don’t want you to join the cheerleaders. You’re TOO GOOD. You’re going to make so many other guys fall for you. I swear. I’d like to be the overprotective and jealous boyfriend today please. Why is my girlfriend so amazing?! I love her so much.” Akira laughs as he finally implants another deep and passionate kiss on the laying down Ann Takamaki.

“Mmmm…” Ann moans from the deep kiss.

Akira was already lying down beside her. They start to playfully caress each other. Akira was being more aggressive than normal. As Ann was playfully holding him and exploring with her hands, he himself starts tugging a little on her cheerleading uniform. He was teasingly trying to take it off.

“A-Akira! W-Wait! Be careful with that! I just borrowed these! If I break or tear it a little, I’ll have to pay for it!” Ann was getting more flustered.

“Then I’m buying it for you! You’re keeping this outfit!” Akira says boldly with a smooth talker voice.

“W-what?! But—“ Akira cuts her off from talking once again with another passionate kiss. Ann couldn’t hold her desire for Akira any longer as well. The sound of intense kissing could be heard in her room. A few minutes later, a set of a men’s casual clothes and underwear along with a set of cheerleaders clothes and women’s underwear were all sprawled out on the floor of Ann’s room. 

Some time has passed and the young couple was snuggling in close underneath the covers of Ann’s bed. Both of them were panting from the exhilaration of what just transpired. They were also too lazy to get up and pick up their discarded clothing all over the floor. The warmth of each other and their matching heartbeats made them relax. 

“T-that was… amazing.” said Ann.

“You were amazing.” said Akira. He playfully taps her nose. Ann giggles. 

“How about saying we were both amazing.” She kisses him on his cheek.

“Okay.” said Akira with a big smile. 

As they lay down quietly looking towards the ceiling, Ann contemplates what to do next. She takes another deep breath before she spoke to Akira.

“Akira. I’m still planning to sign up.” 

Akira looks away and sighs. Even though he said what he personally wanted, if Ann really wanted to sign up, he wasn’t the guy to stop her. He really felt she was that good. 

“It’s all right with me. I swear you’re going to be the most amazing one out there.” Akira honestly said. 

“Thanks sweetie.” Ann gives him a quick kiss as they continue to cuddle for the afternoon.

A few days later, Akira went with Ann for the cheerleading tryouts. As they were heading there, they noticed a classmate of theirs who happened to be a cheerleader as well. She sees the two of them and approaches.

“Hey Ann! Did you make it in?” she asked happily.

Ann had a concerned look. 

“Wait what? What do you mean? The tryouts are today right? I’m heading there now.” asked a worried Ann.

“Wait, You didn’t know? The tryouts were yesterday! I heard we’ve got a full team with some extra members too. I hoped you were one of them. Oh noo…!” Their friend started to look upset at the sudden realization.

“I thought it was today…” Ann looked a bit sad herself.

Akira noticed the grim mood. He wanted to help. He decided to speak up. 

“Is there anything we can do? You have to give Ann a chance. She’s amazing.” Akira tells their friend.

“Akira…” Ann says quietly. She feels the warm support coming from Akira. She thanks him again from the bottom of her heart.

“I’m not sure. I don’t think it’s fair to all the people who applied guys. They’re all nice and they were all hardworking too…I’m sorry.” their friend bows to them to apologize once more. She seemed upset for Ann too.

After a quick moment of silence, Ann sighs a little louder. She straightens herself out and makes a decision.

“Well. I guess, there’s always next year. It’s my fault. I’ve got to own up to my mistakes as well.” says Ann.

Akira looks at his girlfriend as she takes responsibility. She really was an amazing and mature woman. 

“Keep Moving Forward.” Akira says a quote from his memories. 

The ladies both look at Akira and nod in agreement. Their friend perks up a little as she thinks of something.

“I can’t help you with entering this year, but we can at least watch your routine now! It’ll help when you apply for next year!”

“Really?!” Ann perks up. She however looks to her right at Akira. She thinks for a moment and shakes her head.

“Thanks. But maybe I’ll wait till next year! See ya around!”

Their friend waves goodbye and leaves both Akira and Ann alone in the hallway. Akira was a bit surprised with Ann’s decision.

“Why didn’t you take your chance to show your routine?” asked Akira.

“W-well… Maybe I do already kind of have a lot on my plate. This could be a sign for me to stick to just my modeling job for now. Plus we have the Phantom Thieves too. Also…”

Ann paused. Akira was waiting for her to finish telling him what was the final reason.

“Also what?” asked Akira.

“Also… that routine of mine… I think I’ll make it special… for your eyes only.” she winks at him.

Akira’s heart flutters a little making him a bit speechless.

“U-uhm…Ehem…. Yeah. I’m okay with that.” Said Akira with a smile. 

Akira and Ann then head out as they decide to enjoy their afternoon happily with each other.


End file.
